


Take Two

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Enemies to Lovers, Exes TaeKai, Idol Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Implied Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Kyungsoo realized that the guy he hated the most during high school actually admired him a lot - ten years later.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 59
Kudos: 248
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** SAH084  
>  **Prompt:** Jongin, the CEO of a beauty product company is in need of an ambassador for his new beauty range. Jongin assigns Baekhyun to find and send the offer to any potential celebrities out there. Little did Jongin know, the one that made it to Baekhyun's final list is none other than his high school enemy, who is now a successful idol actor, Kyungsoo.  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Authors Note:** Thanks to the kind mods for being so supportive and understanding. They even cheered me up when I had a bad time.
> 
> To the prompter, I fell in love with your prompt the first time I saw it. Hope I could satisfy you with this fic <3 I would appreciate receiving a comment from you ;) 
> 
> To the readers, hope you all would like it. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked the story! 
> 
> <3

Kyungsoo was rolling his eyes for the hundredth time that night as his best friend literally begged him to be the next model for the company he was working at. Aside from the fact that Baekhyun had already bypassed his manager by not telling him about the _supposed interview,_ he knew how much Kyungsoo was avoiding their company. Honestly, he has no issue with the company or brand itself. In fact, getting that big endorsement would be a great boost in his career too, especially now that he is on the top of the list of idols in Korea. 

What would suit the most successful singer and actor in his generation? Of course, only the top brands, including clothes and accessories and cosmetics. Especially _cosmetics_. High grade makeup and skin care products would really complement his smooth white skin. Not only that, he and his manager have been waiting for the best offer when it comes to these products. His manager, Minseok, has been meticulously choosing only what’s good and fit for his reputation. And he was thankful for that. However, Kyungsoo knows that the moment his manager would hear about this invitation, he would go haywire and would immediately sign the contract without reading its terms and conditions. 

“Kyungsoo… please? I swear, my boss would pay you well. I mean, I know that you’ve known him before but I swear, he’s changed now.”

Kyungsoo could only let out a breath. “Can you just give me some time to think about it?” 

Baekhyun perked up upon hearing his reply. He looked like he’s not accepting any rejections anytime. “What about we tell Minseok? I'm sure--”

“I’m sure the moment he sees you here, he would ask if your company has offered me something yet. Whatever that ad may be, Minseok would surely push me just to work with you.” He sat on the couch, laying his back on the sofa. “I don’t know, Baek. I think I’ve told you enough what happened during highschool, right?” 

Baekhyun immediately moved closer to him, hooking his arm to Kyungsoo's. “Wait, I have an idea. What if… What if you took this chance to reconcile with him? Or maybe talk everything out?”

Kyungsoo perked up, pulling his best friend closer. A knowing smirk visible on his lips.

“What if I take this chance to make him pay instead?” He arched one of his brows as if convincing Baekhyun with whatever his plan was.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking.” Baekhyun pulled away from his grasp. “But as long as it won’t cost me my job then I’ll take that as a yes.” He grinned as he offered his hand to Kyungsoo, like sealing a deal. 

Kyungsoo grabbed it, giving his best friend a shit-eating grin. “Oh, don’t worry. It won't.”

“So, are you free three days from now?” Baekhyun immediately asked, not letting go of his hand.

“What? Baek, you know how tight my sched--”

“Please Kyungsoo, I would lose my job if you won’t be able to appear in front of _him_ three days from now.” 

_Him._ Of course, the _asshole._

“Fine.” Kyungsoo sighed. 

He had no idea what was going on inside his best friend’s mind when he said yes. He was grinning from ear to ear, hugging and kissing him on his cheeks non stop. God, Baekhyun would probably go all out tonight just to make him say yes.

\---------- 

**_Kimsmetics, earlier that day_ **

_“I can’t believe we only won over Fenty by two percent. The marketing department should step up their strategies or else I'm going to hire much more efficient ones.” Jongin, CEO of Kimsetics, said as he frantically dropped all the monthly reports in front of Baekhyun, his ever trusted assistant._

_Another month of going into neck to neck competition with the top cosmetics brand has ended successfully, however, Jongin was still not satisfied. They were almost hanging on a cliff, winning with a single digit percentage was not good in any way. They should at least be above by ten percent or more._

_The continuous drop of their sales was due to the change of endorser of their rival company. Since Jongin trusted their products with all of his heart, he was confident by sticking with the original plan the marketing department has proposed by using non celebrity models as brand endorsers. It was a great hit at first, especially when they were aiming for the hearts of the young adults. But Kim Junmyeon who’s one of the best idols in his generation being the model of Fenty really ruined all his plans and victory._

_He called for Baekhyun after a meeting with the board, prompting his assistant to meet with him as soon as possible even if it was already past office hours. Baekhyun had no choice anyway._

_  
  
_

_“Yes, Jongin?” Baekhyun welcomed himself in, sitting on the swivel chair in front of Jongin’s desk. Jongin was still busy scrolling with his tablet, brows knitted as his eyes zeroed out on the screen._

_“Do you think changing the brand ambassador would help us?”_

_Jongin noticed that Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide as he heard the news. His assistant was already insisting on the idea before but the marketing department didn’t even spare him a chance or considered his suggestion an option. But now they had no choice but to do it, even if it was even against Jongin’s perception. They need to save the company first._

_“You know I’ve been bugging you about this for a few months now, right?” Baekhyun replied cheekily, brows raising up and down as he waited for his boss’ answer._

_Jongin placed his tablet on the table then he adjusted the eyeglasses sitting on his nose._

_“I will trust you on this one. Look for a model and present them to me next week.”_

_Baekhyun stood up quickly giving Jongin a wide smile. “Oh, I’m sure we’re going to get that ten percent back if we have my friend as the model.”_

_“Your friend? I told you, we need an--”_

_“Jongin, are you underestimating me and my choice of friends? I swear you’ll be shocked when you see him.” Baekhyun stepped closer to the door, twisting the knob gingerly before he turned again to the CEO. “And I don’t need a week. Three days will do.”_

\---------- 

Kyungsoo was nothing but agitated for the next three days, though he did his best for it not to show during his photoshoots and drama shooting. He always made it a point to separate his personal dilemmas to his work. However, the thought of seeing the man he had hated the most ten years ago really bugged him until late at night.

He was already inside the Kimsmetics building, sitting beside Baekhyun as the latter busies himself, finishing a certain report that probably the _asshole_ had asked him to do. 

Kyungsoo has been waiting for an hour and a half already, eyes rolling non stop because his precious time were all wasted. He’s not the type to be easily pissed off, honestly. But it’s because of this certain someone, who he assumed was needing his help yet had the audacity to make him wait. That asshole didn’t change at all. Baekhyun was definitely a liar.

“If in five minutes, your ungrateful boss doesn't show up, I swear I’m gonna leave this place and make sure an article about this will be written.”

“Calm down.” was all that Baekhyun had replied to him, finally closing the laptop. “He’s already at the lobby, he’ll be here in five minutes. Now why won’t you freshen yourself up so you won’t look like someone who got dumped from a date.” 

If gaze could only kill, Baekhyun would probably be reincarnated from the hundredth time already. 

“I don’t need to freshen up for him. Remember, _he_ needs me. It’s not the other way around. My career could survive without him, but how about your company?” He replied, words filled with sarcasm and pride at the same time. 

“Can you just chill-- Oh. He’s here! Wait for me. I’ll just talk to him first.” Baekhyun immediately detached himself from his seat, leaving Kyungsoo alone. 

Kyungsoo stood up from his chair, checking himself on the full body mirror in Baekhyun's office. He looked good enough just for meeting an old frie-- acquaintance. He didn’t put any effort on doing makeup and the likes because at the end of the day, he knew he would bag that endorsement even if without his manager’s help. 

As the clock ticked by slowly without Baekhyun around, he started to feel the thumping of his chest. An unknown feeling which he almost forgot. Since he started with his career in the entertainment industry, getting butterflies for interviews or even live concerts were not that much of a problem to him anymore. But today - today was different.

He was staring at himself in the mirror, starting to feel a little small again, like what he used to before. Fear and shame was starting to take over, and he hated that he was experiencing it all over again. He already got over it. Already overcame the feeling of losing his self esteem and belittling himself. But seeing himself now, plain and pale with dark bags under his eyes, anxiety was starting to consume him again. 

Walking closer to the mirror to get a better look of himself, Kyungsoo started to style his short raven hair, brushing it up. He wiped all the visibles sweats on his forehead, biting his plump lips to give it a pinkish natural effect. He has no cosmetics or any accessories with him since he just snuck out from his manager so the least he could do was to improvise. 

He rubbed off the invisible crease on his button up, straightening his jeans as if there were any visible wrinkles. When he felt satisfied and confident again, he took a deep breath. And it was only just in time for his best friend to return.

“Everything’s ready. Boss said he’s gonna see you now.”

Kyungsoo swore he would smack the hell out of that _asshole._ “He’s two hours late, but okay.” 

* * *

Baekhyun was the first to enter the CEO’s office. Kyungsoo was following him, head bowed to the ground as he tried to hide his features for a longer time. His best friend had told him that he didn’t mention his name to his boss yet so it would avoid any awkwardness that may develop.

“He’s the one I’ve been talking about, Jongin. The one and only.” Baekhyun moved to the side, allowing Kyungsoo to move closer and forward.

Kyungsoo slowly lifted his head, a smug already painted on his lips. “Hey, it’s me.” 

Their eyes met and Jongin was quiet for a moment, staring at him from head to toe as if examining him, or maybe even more. Was he humiliating Kyungsoo with those fierce gaze on his eyes?

Kyungsoo almost froze on his spot due to the eyes that were literally planting holes on him when Jongin finally made a faint noise as he cleared his throat.

“You may leave us now.” Jongin said as he gestured to his assistant.

“I’ll leave you two alone just so you could ask him everything you want that is _related_ to the job.” Baekhyun remarked, looking at his boss at first, then he turned to his best friend, leaning closer as he whispered. “And you, don’t say unnecessary things during this interview.” He stepped back, slowly walking towards the door and on his way out, giving his boss and his best friend one final look. 

Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes. His best friend may be over acting sometimes. 

The moment the door closed, a chilling coolness immediately surrounded them accompanied by uncomfortable silence. Kyungsoo shivered but did his best to maintain the stoic look on his face.

The CEO was still just glancing, not uttering a single word. His eyes were all over Kyungsoo, shock visible on his face. At that rate, Kyungsoo declared he already won. 

“Hey, nice meeting you again, Kim.” Kyungsoo walked closer, bobbing his head and asking if he could take the empty chair in front of the glass desk.

Jongin nodded, eyes not leaving Kyungsoo’s face. “Su- Sure. Please have a seat. It was nice meeting you again, Do Kyungsoo.” 

“So,” _This is where the fun part begins,_ Kyungsoo thought to himself. “How is this interview gonna go? Is this just for the sake of formality or do I still need to build up myself? You know you could check my details on the internet, right?”

Jongin blinked, once, twice, as he straightened his back. The startled look from earlier was gone and what Kyungsoo was facing now was none other than the CEO of Kimsmetics, in all his glory. 

He did not notice it at first as he was focused on how to start and make a conversation with Jongin. But as the time passed by, he observed that the man in front of him is way different from the Jongin he knew years ago. 

He was oozing with appeal, with brown hair tousled accenting his glowing tanned skin. His suit wrapping exquisitely on his torso, confidence was written all over him. There were dark circles under his eyes too, however, it was not too visible, not if you observe his face a little further. 

Kyungsoo’s breath hitch when he heard Jongin clear his throat again, their eyes meeting. 

“I can’t… Wow. I can’t believe I have the top star here inside my office and willing to help us.”

“Trust me, I can’t believe it either.” Kyungsoo replied, shrugging. “All credits to your assistant. He did well on convincing me.” 

Jongin softly smiled, his eyes turning into half crescents. “I guess I’m gonna give him a little incentive for that.” He opened his laptop, typing some words Kyungsoo could not get a view of because he wasn’t wearing any contact lense or eye glasses that day. Maybe it’s for their contract, he figured. 

  
He eyed the whole office, checking the magazines displayed on the cabinet which were featuring Kimsmetics product on the cover page. The other cabinets on the left side were filled with plaques and awards since the company has been leading the industry over the years now. 

But what caught his attention was the picture frame placed between the succulents on the marble coffee table. The image was too familiar to ignore. It was a picture from their graduation in highschool, with Jongin still wearing the black gown. A note was written on the bottom but Kyungsoo can’t barely read anything aside from the words _Our First_ which were probably done by Jongin himself since it has the same measly handwriting as before. 

“What do you expect from us, and what could we expect from you?” Jongin broke the thick silence between them and Kyungsoo jolted, giving the CEO his full attention.

“So we’re really going to do this, huh?” 

Jongin crossed his arms on his chest, chuckling. “I just need something to record. No need to be formal about it. Just be yourself.” He whispered as if they were discussing a secret. He showed the blank document file on his laptop, ready to be filled with the interviewee’s answers.

Kyungsoo felt his chest constrict a little with the view of Jongin smiling innocently in front of him. He was used to avoiding him before, and this sight in front of him was really new. Something probably had changed after all. 

“If you say so.” Kyungsoo singsong. “Not to brag but we all know, I can beat Junmyeon in this industry. I could give you the boost in sales you need, at the same time, you could pay me enough, or maybe even more. To be honest, I’m really not sure when it comes to my talent fee. You have to deal with Minseok.”

Jongin nodded. “Very well.” He grabbed his eyeglasses sitting on the edge of his desk and wore them, pushing it above his nose. “Let me just finish a few things then I guess you’re free to go. I’m sure you are a very busy person.” He said as he smiled. The light on the screen illuminated his features even more. 

Jongin was not wearing glasses before. Maybe because of all those years of straining his eyes in front of electronic devices, it resulted in ruining his eyesight.

“How are you, Kyungsoo? It’s been years.” Jongin suddenly asked, eyes still fixed on the monitor. The tone of his voice was as if he was asking a friend though they were anything but. 

“I’m good. Living the life I have dreamt of since before. How about you?” 

It took Jongin a while to answer as he was probably finishing the questionnaire for Kyungsoo. 

As soon as he was done, he closed the laptop and leaned his back comfortably on his chair. 

“I’m boring myself in the four corners of this room, probably more than 24 hours of the day if that's even possible.” He jested. “I can’t say I don’t like it here. I actually love handling my parents business. It’s just that I miss getting regular sleep. Wish we could go back to highschool.” 

Highschool. Yeah, right.

“I cannot agree with you on that one.” Kyungsoo frankly replied since it was one of the worst parts of his life because of the asshole in front of him. “High school sucks like hell. I would choose going back to college again. I don’t mind doing all nighters for the thesis.”

Kyungsoo noticed how Jongin’s face changed, the confidence not visible anymore. He looked hurt, disappointed even. Kyungsoo can’t quite understand the reason but he felt that Jongin’s friendliness from earlier was slowly dissipating. 

“I see. Mmmh…” Jongin swallowed, eyes everywhere aside from him. “I guess we’re done here. I’m sure everyone will approve of you. You’re the _top_ idol after all.” He then called Baekhyun over the phone, telling him that their meeting was done.

Jongin did not talk again after that. He was just browsing on his tablet, leaving Kyungsoo in an awkward state. 

And that was not what he had planned.

Pulling his wallet from the back of his pants, Kyungsoo stood up. He grabbed one of the pens from Jongin’s table, the latter was only looking at him, confused. 

As soon as he finished what he was writing, he returned the pen back to the organizer as he pushed the card closer to Jongin’s hand. He made sure their fingers would brush. 

“This is my calling card. That’s my personal number at the back. Call me if you need anything. You know, aside from work related stuff.” 

Jongin leaned forward, checking the piece of paper that was handed to him. There really was a number written on the blank page at the back. 

“Thanks, I’ll make sure to keep this should I need to call you sometime.” He replied with a smile which he might’ve used when speaking with his business partners. Not the one he showed earlier where Kyungsoo’s heart _almost_ swooned. 

There were three knocks on the door before it swung open. It was Baekhyun who was grinning from ear to ear. 

“How’s the interview? Did it end well? Do I still have my job?”

“Cut it out, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo and Jongin replied in unison as if their minds were connected. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Baekhyun broke the awkwardness in the atmosphere by his silly laugh. 

“So you two really joined force against me, huh? You should’ve seen the look on your faces.” 

Kyungsoo was cursing his best friend internally, mouthing that he would punch him straight on his face the moment they were out of the office. He then averted his gaze on the CEO whose eyes were planting holes on the ground. There was a tint of crimson on his cheeks. Did the _asshole_ get shy for the first time in his life? 

“Since everything went well, I guess Kyungsoo could go now.” Baekhyun said, tugging him on his arm.

“Yes. Actually, both of you can go. I just need to discuss some things with you first.” Jongin replied, propping his laptop open again. 

“Alright.” Baekhyun walked towards the seat in front of his boss after telling Kyungsoo to wait for him back in his office. “What is it about? Should I prepare his questionnaire and personal data?” 

“I already did that.” his boss said which got Baekhyun shocked. It was nothing normal. The CEO never filled out forms for anyone. Not even for himself. Maybe he really knew everything about Kyungsoo.

“I want you to prepare everything for my next meeting with the directors. And set another one with the marketing department. Email them today that we will be changing our model.”

“I knew it. I knew he would pass your taste.”

“I didn’t know you were friends with him.”

“I already told you, don’t underestimate me.” Baekhyun pulled his phone out, jotting down the tasks his boss asked him to do. “Would you like to set another meeting with Soo? I could help you with that.”

Jongin was silent for a few moments. He stared at the card on his hand that the idol had given earlier, but then, he shook his head. 

“No, I don’t think we have anything to talk about. He could meet with the marketing instead so they could schedule the future events. If I need anything from him, maybe I’ll ask his manager directly.” 

“Alright.” Baekhyun saved everything and already started with his email. He then left his boss’s office when Jongin told him he’s free to go.

\---------- 

**_Seoul Highschool, years ago._ **

_Kyungsoo was patiently waiting for the posting of the scores on their bulletin board that early Monday morning. Their quarterly exams just finished and he wanted to be the first one to know if he made it to the top._

_He’s been studying all day and night, not even attending his friends' invitations, just so he could beat a certain someone who’s been on his ass recently._

_Since he was at elementary, Kyungsoo was always the cream of the crop, the first and top student, and no one had even beat nor reached his level. Not until third year highschool came._

_A transferee student came into his class during the first day, and it would probably be the moment he would never forget._

_The new guy’s name was Kim Jongin, the epitome of perfection, that was what he thought at first. He was blessed with good looks, a loving gaze, and a soothing voice. Not to mention his height, definitely not an average, because he’s more than a foot taller than Kyungsoo._

_Everyone was swooning over the new guy, and Kyungsoo would admit that he had a hard time avoiding him at first. So he instead focused on what he was best at: studying._

_He was successful in avoiding that hell of a beautiful guy in the coming days. He made it to a point that he barely even noticed that he was existing, that they were in the same class. They have had no formal interaction yet ever since and Kyungsoo preferred it that way._

_Their first quarterly exam for that year came by, and as usual, he was waiting for their adviser to announce him as the top student. However, what he heard was not what he had been expecting._

_“Oh, who would have thought that this would happen.” The teacher paused, glancing at the paper she was holding. She was reading it again and again on her own, making sure there was no mistake whatsoever._

_When she was able to verify the information on the sheet of paper, she then continued, her gaze pointed directly at Kyungsoo who was just smirking at himself._

_“Second place for this quarter is Do Kyungsoo,” she paused, “and our first is none other than Kim Jongin. Everyone give the both of them a round of applause.” After the cheer inside the room ended, the teacher gathered her things before she announced that the class could leave._

_Everything around him tuned out as Kyungsoo repeated the words over and over again inside his mind._ Second, number two, not the best among the class. _All that he had worked hard for was ruined._

_He was on the edge of tearing up, not being able to understand what and where it went wrong. How the newcomer beat him in just a span of a few months. Pretty faces should just stay as they are, they should not aim to be the top of the class. That was Kyungsoo’s only pride since he never believed that he looked good enough. That was the only thing he had yet that asshole had stolen the spotlight from him._

_“Hey…” a soft voice called for him, tapping his shoulder ever so lightly. That was the only time he was able to shoo away the thoughts inside his mind._

_He looked up, staring at the owner of the voice and the hand on his shoulder, and what he saw was a concerned look into Jongin’s eyes, accompanied by his sincere smile._

_“Congrats to both of us. You did well.” Jongin said, his voice calm and honest. But Kyungsoo’s ain't buying any bullshit. He knew that the man was just mocking him, it’s what every student around him does._

_“Beating me once won’t make you the best. I’ll make sure this will be the first and last one.” Kyungsoo bite back, standing from his chair and swinging his backpack on one of his shoulders. “Save your smile, pretty boy. I’m not worthy of that.”_

_Kyungsoo walked briskly towards the exit, not bothering to look back. He could hear Jongin murmuring something when he was still inside the room but he couldn’t care less. Before, he had avoided Jongin so he won’t get distracted, but now, he would avoid him because he hated him._

_Jongin was definitely not the perfection Kyungsoo thought of him on their first day. He’s probably an arrogant, self centered guy, who wanted everything to revolve around him._

_The adviser of their class arrived thirty minutes after and Kyungsoo was all giddy to check the result. Oh, how excited he was to see his name on the top of the list again._

_“You’re early today. Classes won’t start until 8:30 AM.”_

_“Yes Ma’am. I just wanted to check the results first then I’ll go back to the dorm.” He lied. He would probably spend the rest of the hours reading and studying at the school grounds._

_“Alright.” The teacher smiled and gave him a sympathetic look. “My dear, please do not take the results to heart. You are very intelligent and I admire how responsible you are. Grades don't define you as a person.”_

_Kyungsoo nodded, biting his bottom lip. He’s pretty sure those words have some meaning underneath._

_He stared as the adviser tucked one pin on each corner of the paper that was now posted on the bulletin board. It has the list of names on the left side, assorted according to their place for that quarter._

_And Kyungsoo was right with what he felt towards their teacher’s words. Because the name written on the first row was not his. It was Kim Jongin. He’s the top of the class again. Kyungsoo lost for the second time albeit studying non stop._

_“Kyungsoo.” The adviser called for his attention. “Being the second best is not bad. Take it as an inspiration to work harder, but never underestimate yourself. I’ll see you later at class, okay?” She turned away, walking towards the faculty lounge._

_Kyungsoo looked back at the bulletin board again, his vision blurred with tears. He only had one thing in mind as his eyes zeroed out on Jongin’s name: he needed to get that title back._

\---------- 

Kyungsoo wanted to curse his best friend that night. After their mini victory party because the idol got the collaboration with Kimsmetics, Baekhyun got so drunk and was not even able to wait for Kyungsoo to leave his place. His best friend promised him to send him home because Kyungsoo didn’t bring his car with him, expecting Baekhyun would handle everything. But obviously, he didn’t. 

He was walking along the chilly sidewalk as he came out from Baekhyun’s place. He had a mask on his face and was wearing a cap so people won't be able to recognize him. He just hoped he could get a cab the soonest before the crowd started to have suspicion that he is a celebrity.

He’s been standing for almost thirty minutes on the taxi bay, but not a single cab passed by. Maybe it was because it’s already late at night, or too early in the morning. It was 2:00 AM and he was already exhausted and sleepy. All he wanted to do was to hit the mattress and shut his eyes. He still has a magazine interview tomorrow afternoon.

As he checked his phone, going through his contacts to see if there were any trusted _friends_ who could pick him up, a car stopped in front of him. Not even a simple one. It’s one of the luxurious brands Kyungsoo was waiting for to be invited as their endorser. 

The glass of the black vehicle in front of him was heavily tinted and he couldn’t figure who was inside and what was their purpose. Fearing that it may put him into trouble, Kyungsoo took a step back, acting nonchalant, not giving a hint that he was afraid or anxious. 

After a minute or so, the window on the passenger seat rolled down, revealing the owner who was seated on the other side. 

“Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?” It was Jongin who had seen him, of all people. Why does destiny hate him so much?

“I’m just waiting for Minseok.” He lied as he tried avoiding the man’s face. 

Jongin didn’t say a word at first. What he did next was to step out of the car and walk towards him.

“Baekhyun told me your manager was not aware of our meeting yet. Have you told him already? It’s already dawn, he should be responsible enough to pick you up and at a safe place, not here where everyone could recognize you.”

Kyungsoo looked up at the man in front of him. He was staring at him like the first time he congratulated Kyungsoo on their second year highschool, eyes showing nothing but concern. 

He was lost for words at the moment, and that probably gave Jongin the idea that he was really not waiting for Minseok, or anyone else for that matter.

“If you would allow me, I could send you home. You’ve been up since early this morning for your shooting right? I’m sure you’re tired.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes doubled its size, wondering how Jongin learned of his schedule. “How did you know about my shooting?”

“Baekhyun told me.” 

“That brat.” Kyungsoo huffed. “But, no thanks. I could take a cab--.”

“Kyungsoo, please. I insist.” Jongin begged, eyes pleading like a puppy.

“Why even?”

“Because you are about to become my next endorser and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you?” Jongin answered, and technically, he’s got a point.

He heaved a deep sigh as he felt he was defeated yet again. As much as he doesn’t want to be in the same space as that _asshole,_ Kyungsoo had no more choice. He was more than tired and sleepy anyways, and the man’s offer was hard to reject.

“Fine.” Kyungsoo replied. “But don’t tell anyone about this. Especially your secretary.”

Jongin’s eyes immediately turned to crescents as his lips curved up. “Sure, no problem. Let’s go?” He allowed Kyungsoo to walk first then he opened the seat beside the driver’s side. However, Kyungsoo was already holding the knob for the back seat. 

“I don’t usually sit in front.” He lied for the second time that moment. He decided he’ll just play with Jongin a little more. “You don’t mind it, right?”

“Y-Yeah, of course. You could sit wherever you are comfortable.” 

“Alright, thanks.” He threw Jongin a smuggish grin as he entered the car. 

Everything was thick silent around them, save for the purring sound coming from the engine. Jongin turned the music off earlier right after an intro of a song that’s familiar to Kyungsoo had played. It was probably one from his latest album but he didn’t remark on that. He doesn’t want to listen to anything anyway. 

The traffic lights turned red and it was the first time that Jongin looked back at him, a soft smile on his lips. 

“Did my secretary ditch you?”

Kyungsoo straightened his back, allowing himself to sit comfortably. 

“Worst.” he blurted out. “He was supposed to send me home yet he drank all the bottles and boom, he’s a lost cause.”

“Sounds very Baekhyun.” Jongin hummed. He returned his gaze back on the road as the signal went green.

“How about you? You should’ve been sleeping by this time.”

“Sleep is for the weak.” Jongin jested, chuckling a little. “I just finished browsing through the recommendations they had sent me and--” He was halted by a yawn escaping his lips. “--and I was just able to finish it this late.” 

“Workaholic, I see.”

“I say I just have no choice.” Jongin giggled as he checked the sides of the road. 

The movement of the car slowed down and Jongin turned his head to him again a little, “Hey, do you mind getting something at drive thru? I haven’t got a proper meal the whole day and I’m quite starving. I promise it will be quick.” 

Taken aback by the sudden question, Kyungsoo found himself nodding when Jongin gave him yet another grateful smile.

“Thanks. Do you want anything?” Jongin immediately turned the right signal of his lights on as he maneuvered the wheel, going directly to the drive thru of the nearest fast food along the road. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Kyungsoo answered after he realized that he just did the man a favor. He’s internally cursing himself for being out of focus, but he can’t help it. His head was already throbbing in pain due to lack of sleep and his consumption of alcohol earlier. His decision making at this rate was definitely unreliable.

True to his words, it did not take even five minutes, and the food Jongin had ordered was already prepared. 

“Sorry to trouble you.” Jongin reached for the paper bag, grabbing something inside. “Guess you liked hot chocolate?”

Was Jongin even joking? How did he know? Kyungsoo loves hot chocolate with all of his heart and he was just a weak mortal to decline the drink on Jongin’s hand.

“Thanks.” he said, trying to act laid back before he reached for the hot drink. Jongin’s cheeks were probably tired from smiling when he beamed again before returning his full attention on the road.

They didn’t say a word until they reached the building where Kyungsoo was staying. He asked Jongin to enter the parking lot instead since there were some fans outside, holding some of the idol’s post cards and banners. He doesn’t want to deal with them at his current look and state. 

“You really are famous now. Look at those people who were still trying their luck to see you even at this time.” Jongin commented as he pulled to a stop. He parked on the floor same as where Kyungsoo’s unit was. 

“Well, what do you expect from the top idol in his generation?” 

Jongin nodded timidly, the smile on his face slowly faltering. He stepped out of the car, opening Kyungsoo’s door as he assisted the idol out.

“Have a great sleep. Guess you still have a long day tomorrow since you’re now the _top idol_.” He said, accentuating his last words. “Baekhyun will be contacting you from time to time but I already told him that if it’s not necessary, he could contact Minseok instead.” 

“Trust me, I am certain Baek would message and call me non stop. He was born to annoy me, actually.” 

Jongin simpered before he walked back to the driver’s door. “I’ll get going now. Good night Kyungsoo. Rest well.”

“Yeah, alright.” Kyungsoo bobbed his head once before he turned back and walked towards the floor’s entrance, not sparing a single glance to the man who had brought him home safely. 

* * *

Kyungsoo was thankful the next week as his schedule was not packed. Having three consecutive rest days doesn’t happen often so he grabbed his chance and decided to become one with his couch.

He didn’t bother preparing his own healthy and diet meals as he preferred to order foods he was not able to enjoy much especially when Minseok was around. With a remote on his hand, a pizza on the other, he had concluded that the rest of his day would be well spent and perfect. _Almost._

He was already in the middle of the chick flick movie he was watching when his doorbell buzzed three consecutive times. Without even checking the security camera, he already knew who it was. 

Kyungsoo hurriedly kept the box of unfinished pizza on one of his cupboards before he ran to the door, attending to his visitor. 

And he was right.

“Hey, I thought I’m free for the next three days?” Kyungsoo asked, opening the door as he let his manager inside his unit. 

Minseok was staring at him from head to toe as if he had committed a hideous crime.

“You ate junk food?” 

“I didn't?” Kyungsoo replied, trying to hide any evidence that may be visible.

“Your place was literally reeking pepperoni and bacon! You can’t lie to me.”

“Fine. But pizza isn’t junk food. It’s my comfort food.” 

“Whatever.” Minseok rolled his eyes, crossing his arms on his chest. “Just make sure it won’t be visible tomorrow. No matter how pretty you are, we still need to impress them with your visuals.”

“Tomorrow?” He frantically asked. “What’s happening tomorrow? You told me I have three days!”

“Well, surprise surprise. I got you a job and it’s what both of us have been waiting for. Head of the marketing department of Kimsetics called me an hour ago. He said there would be an informal meeting and they wanted to get our opinion about the concept.”

Well, there goes Kyungsoo’s dream of being a couch potato for days.

“Why so sudden?”

“Kyungsoo, my top star,” Minseok cooed, tapping him gently on his shoulder. “...you ain’t called top if you’re not fully booked, yeah? So it’s either I get you all this projects and shows or Junmyeon would beat your sorry ass and you’ll be second--”

“Fine, I’ll go.” He interrupted, not wanting where the discussion would go. “And don’t worry, a few slices of pizza won’t show. It’s not even the pictorial tomorrow so I still have time.”

“Fair enough.” Minseok gave him a once over one last time before he turned to the door. “I’ll pick you up at nine. We need to be there by lunch.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he followed his manager, opening the door for him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be ready by the time you arrive. Have a safe trip back home.”

The movie was still playing in the background, however, Kyungsoo was not in the mood to watch anymore. He checked his phone if he had missed any message or call from Baekhyun since he wondered why his manager knew about the event first. He was assuming his best friend would be all giddy and would probably have sent him tons of messages already. However, there wasn’t a single notification on his device. 

He doesn’t know why but aside from his best friend’s, he was expecting another person to contact him. A certain someone who had annoyed him in the past and who was now pissing him off again by acting like Kyungsoo doesn’t exist. If they really needed his help to be the brand’s ambassador, then why isn’t the CEO making his move to make sure that his artist would stay in his company? That’s what most CEOs do, especially when they were dealing with Kyungsoo.

Sighing, Kyungsoo slumped his body on his couch. He hated how weird it was for not knowing why he felt so down that day and for thinking about how his high school arch nemesis was somewhat avoiding his existence.

* * *

They arrived earlier than the call time since Minseok was exhilarated the whole day on meeting Kimsmetics’ owner. He kept on repeating how the man would probably look like a God in real life, and how young and successful he was. Kyungsoo wanted to laugh but he chose to hold it instead. His manager doesn’t need to know about his and Jongin’s past.

“Good morning, Minseok and Kyungsoo. Wow, you really look stunning in person!” The man warmly greeted them, fixing the chairs that they would sit at. He then walked towards the corner of the long table, settling himself on his own seat. 

“I am Kim Jongdae, the head of the Marketing Department. In a few minutes, my team will be joining us with their prepared presentations. You may suggest which you prefer, your inputs are important. Mr. Kim specifically told us that the artist should be comfortable the whole advertisement period since he doesn’t want to make you feel troubled.”

Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed as he analyzed the words from Jongdae, pondering if it was really fact or just some flowery words because that’s how the marketing team works. But then he figured, why would the man use their boss’ name like that if it wasn't true?

His train of thoughts were interrupted when the staff entered the conference room, clutching their laptops and tablets in their hands.

“Speaking of Mr. Kim, is he going to be present today?” His manager inquired, excitedly leaning closer to the table.

“I’m afraid he can’t. He’s currently out of the office since six in the morning. His secretary told me he'll be meeting with some investors.”

“Oh, so is Baekhyun attending?” Kyungsoo was the one to ask this time.

“Baekhyun was sent to get the draft from the printing company. He may be back a little around after lunch.” 

When Jongdae noticed that everyone was already on their seats, he started with their informal planning, allowing each member of his team to present their ideas.

It took them three hours to finish. Kyungsoo would be free for the rest of the day and up until early tomorrow so he decided to pay his best friend who’s as busy as a bee a visit. Minseok already left, telling him that he needed to finish some files back at his agency and told Kyungsoo to call him if he needed someone to send him home. He really does love working with his manager.

He arrived at an empty office later that noon. He had expected for Baekhyun to come back since it’s already way past lunch. Not wanting to ditch his plan, he decided to stay and wait for Baekhyun. He hadn’t seen the guy for a while.

He made himself comfortable on the assistant’s chair, glancing at the unorganized table with pens and sticky notes scattered throughout. When nothing caught his attention, he shifted his gaze towards the rack on the side where a few magazines were set. Trying to pass his time, he grabbed the three magazines on the first row. 

The first one was about home and living. Baekhyun did tell him that he was planning to get his own space soon, so he supposed maybe that’s why it’s on the top of the rack. 

  
The second one, oh God, Kyungsoo didn’t even have the courage to even open the first page. It was an R-18 magazine with a flaming red cover of a junior celebrity whom he had met and worked before for a mini series. 

_Nope. Definitely not gonna read that._

His eyes landed finally on the last magazine which he did not expect to see. The man on the cover was too familiar, and Kyungsoo’s breath hitched as he stared at him.

It was Jongin who was wearing a white button up, leaning on a chair as he was seductively biting his arm. Kyungsoo narrowed his focus on the man’s full lips, touching the skin on his arm. Those veins on his hands, not to mention how the watch he was wearing accentuates the whole image. It was the perfect definition of oozing hot, and Kyungsoo could feel something twitch under his pants subconsciously. 

Was he getting hard for Kim Jongin? Was Kim Jongin really that attractive? 

He was about to explore more of the magazine as he attempted to flip the first page, however, the door suddenly opened making him jolt on his place.

“Baekhyun, would you-- Oh, Kyungsoo? Why are you here?”

Kyungsoo fumbled, trying to get the magazine out of the CEO's sight. It doesn't help that Jongin was wearing almost the same white button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows with the first two buttons left open. He looks illegal and dangerous for Kyungsoo’s daze thoughts. 

He gulped hard, giving the man in front of him a once over, then averting his gaze back to the magazine. _Damn_. Minseok was right when he said that Jongin looked like a God.

"Ah- I... I'm waiting for Baek." He licked his lips, eyes not wavering even for a second. "Meeting from the marketing department just ended so I thought why not pay my friend a visit."

Jongin looked at him with curious eyes until his focus went directly to the magazine Kyungsoo was holding. A smirk was faintly visible on his lips and the look was a bit unsafe for Kyungsoo’s sanity.

"2017. Life of being a bachelor."

Kyungsoo followed where the CEO’s eyes were fixed and figured that it was on the magazine. With confused look, he shifted his attention back to Jongin,

“Huh?”

“That magazine.” Jongin replied with his honey sweetened voice. He moved and walked towards the empty seat inside Baekhyun’s office, settling himself on the grey couch. “It was one of my favorite shoots and concepts.”

Kyungsoo immediately returned the magazines back on the rack, not even managing to arrange them like how they were before. If Baekhyun discovered that he sneaked in and checked his belongings, he’s certain he won’t hear the end of it. 

“I am not asking. I was just getting bored so I rummaged through Baek’s things.” 

“Yeah, I know you’re not gonna ask anything about me.” Jongin replied as he turned to Kyungsoo. “Anyway, have you eaten lunch already? I was just about to ask Baekhyun to get me at least some coffee.” He glanced on the whitegold wrist watch that was perfectly clinging on his hand. “I guess I still have a few minutes to spare. Do you want to have some lunch with me or get some drinks?” 

Kyungsoo’s brain was still haywire, remembering the similarities of the image on the magazine and the real thing that was in front of him now. He can’t believe how Jongin would look the same even without the makeup and those lightnings from the photoshoot. 

It took him some time before he analyzed Jongin’s question. _Answers, right._ The man was patiently waiting for his reply.

“I… I guess I’m free for a few hours, too. And no, I haven’t eaten anything yet. I am maintaining my current weight so there are limits.”

“So you’re on a diet?” Jongin stood up, walking even closer, the smell of sandalwood fragrance invading Kyungsoo’s personal space, and he felt like he was drugged by the mixture of toxication flooding every nerves of his being. 

“Tell you what,” Jongin leaned both of his hands on the table, the venis on his arms were protruding since he was putting his weight on them. “Depriving yourself from food is not healthy. You should eat, then after that, you should sweat it out.”

“Sweat… Sweat it out? What do you--” Kyungsoo stammered, leaning back because it seems like Jongin was moving impossibly close to him. 

“Think of the things that could make you sweat, Kyungsoo.” 

He doesn’t know if he was imagining things that time because he couldn't trust himself anymore. He noticed that Jongin’s eyes were pinned on his lips, so Kyungsoo gulped hard, licking his lower lips before he replied,

“There are lots of things that could make… make me sweat.” The smirk on Jongin’s lips were sinful.

“Like what?”

Kyungsoo needed to bite his lips to control himself. Jongin who was standing just a few inches away from him was really inviting, especially when he parted his lips. 

“I… I can’t think of… of one.” 

Jongin poked his nose once before detaching himself away from the table and from Kyungsoo’s personal space. 

“Exercise.” He replied with a toothy grin, like he doesn’t make Kyungsoo feel something sensual between them. “Exercise helped me stay fit, at the same time, I don’t need to starve myself.” 

When he reached the door, he turned to Kyungsoo again, smiling softly. “So let’s go get some food? I didn’t get to eat as much earlier. Please think of this as catching up from old acquaintances.” 

_Catching up? Yeah, right._

Kyungsoo nodded, no enough energy for his mind to control his body anymore.

“Great! I’ll just get my things and I’ll drop by here again in five.” 

When Jongin left and the door closed, Kyungsoo was finally able to breathe. He didn’t even notice that he was holding it for too long. 

He spared the magazine his attention again, scanning the few pages where Jongin was featured, and damn, he wished he just didn’t bother looking at it. He’s pretty sure the tent on his tight pants will be staying for long and now he’s in agony on how to hide his boner. 

_Damn, that asshole._


	2. ii

**_Seoul Highschool, years ago._ **

_Every student was running towards the cafeteria the moment the bell rang. Lunch was everyone’s favorite subject after all._

_Kyungsoo had developed his talent for running even though he got shorter limbs than the other students around his age. He always made sure to make up on every category that he was lacking._

_He was really starving after forgetting to eat his breakfast that morning because he had spent his time advance reading his lessons, that was why he was thankful when he reached the cafeteria a bit earlier than everyone. At least he could get his lunch in no time._

_Students were walking briskly towards the cashier where Kyungsoo stands last on the line, holding his tray firmly. He was thinking of things he could do after his lunch when someone bumped into him hard, causing him to lose his hands on his tray, his meal landed all over the floor._

_“What the--” Kyungsoo turned to his back, checking who the culprit of his mishap was. It was as if everything was against him that day because it was none other than the man he had disliked the most._

_“Jongin? Didn’t you see I was standing here? You were acting all brainy at class, what happened now?”_

_He was expecting an explanation, or maybe for Jongin to buy him a meal because it was obviously his fault. But the man was just standing in front of him, cheeks painted with crimson when their eyes met._

_Kyungsoo was about to lash out again and give Jongin a piece of his mind when the guy quickly turned around and ran for his dear life without even apologizing._

_Kyungsoo curled his hand into fist, cursing internally. How could that asshole be so rude and stupid._

_His day was a total mess because after his earlier encounter with Jongin, he wasn’t able to perfect the quiz he had prepared for. Though he was still thankful he got the highest score, with Jongin only tailing behind by a two-point difference. The look on his rivals face was anxious and it was obvious he was not able to pay any of his attention during their class discussions. Kyungsoo wondered what was going on inside Jongin’s mind but he brushed the idea immediately away from his thoughts. He doesn’t care - and he shouldn’t._

_The bell rang one last time, sign that the classes had ended. Kyungsoo packed his things up while his classmates were hurrying themselves out of the room. He was usually the last to leave._

_As soon as he was done, he made a final check should he left anything behind. Something, no, someone caught his attention when his peripheral cited a guy standing not so far from him._

_“Kyungsoo,” it was Jongin who called, with his head bowed to the floor, his hands tightly holding a brown paper bag._

_Kyungsoo lifted his head, giving his classmate his attention._

_“Have you realized what you’ve--”_

_“I’m sorry earlier.” Jongin blurted out. “I didn’t mean to bump into you so carelessly. Someone was pushing me and…” He paused, giving Kyungsoo a gaze for a single second before staring at the four corners of the classroom. “...and I’m sorry I wasn’t able to apologize to you earlier. I’m really sorry. I hope you could accept my apology and this meal.”_

_Jongin handed him the paper bag and Kyungsoo took his time to stare at it, not yet sure if he should accept the peace offering or not._

_When Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo was contemplating, he placed the bag on top of Kyungsoo’s desk, giving him a respectful bow._

_“I’m really sorry.” Jongin ran past him and only turned back to him when he was already at the door. “See you tomorrow, Soo!”_

_Kyungsoo was left speechless. Everything happened so fast, he wasn’t able to comprehend it quickly._

‘So that asshole could accept defeat, huh?’ _He murmured to himself. He decided to finally open the bag to check what Jongin prepared for him._

_It was the same as the meal on his tray earlier, even the brand and flavor of the yogurt was the very same. The only difference was the sticky note attached on the box with Jongin’s handwriting,_

I’m sorry. Please forgive me. Enjoy your meal, ‘Soo. ❤️

_To say that Kyungsoo was clueless was an understatement. He was dumbfounded because, what the hell? Why was there a heart at the end of the note? And why is Jongin giving him a nickname when they were barely close?_

_He kept the food inside his back and crumpled the sticky notes. Was Jongin playing games on him? Because if yes, Kyungsoo isn’t the one to back down._

\---------- 

“Are you sure you don't want to get something heavy?” Jongin asked, opening the coffee shop’s door while he allowed Kyungsoo to enter first.

“I am not in the mood to eat, to be honest.”

“Alright. Do you prefer black coffee or hot chocolate this time?”

Kyungsoo had no idea how Jongin knew of his favorite drinks. Maybe Baekhyun was the one giving the information behind his back. He mentally noted to give his best friend a scolding once they met. 

“I’ll get black coffee. Thanks.”

“And french toast, right?” Jongin confirmed before proceeding to the counter. Just how much detail did his best friend give the CEO to know almost everything about him?

Kyungsoo nodded and Jongin took it as his signal to leave and proceed with their orders. 

As he waited for Jongin, he sent his best friend a message, asking him when he would return to the office. The reply came after a minute with Baekhyun informing him that he was on his way back. 

Jongin made a sound by tilting his head sidewards, left and right, and Kyungsoo just found it too sultry, and he doesn’t even know why. Not to mention the CEO still hasn’t buttoned his clothes up. He was frustrated and mad because his boner was again standing out and proud inside the skinny pants he was wearing. 

“So, how did the meeting with Jongdae’s team go? Was everything okay? He didn’t try to scare the shit out of you? Jongdae has an attitude when dealing with some of the artists, but he really is doing a great job.”

Jongin took a sip on his cup and licked his upper lip. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, willing away all the unnecessary thoughts inside his mind.

“He was actually courteous the whole time. He asked our opinion on every aspect and always made sure that me and my manager were comfortable.”

“Good to know. At least he still listens to me.” 

When Kyungsoo was about to ask what Jongin ordered to the head of the marketing department, the CEO’s phone rang and Jongin excused himself as he answered the phone call. 

Kyungsoo had no intentions but he had heard the whole conversation. It was probably someone from the office who was asking for Jongin to sign a few papers. Jongin was sighing throughout the call while agreeing to whatever the person on the other line was saying. 

When the call ended, Jongin apologized again for the interruption which Kyungsoo deemed unnecessary. Nothing was interrupted anyway. They were just drinking coffee and having snacks after all. 

“Do you need to go back now? You could go first. I will just wait for Baekhyun here.”

“Ah, no. I told them to wait for me for a few more minutes.”

“If you’re worrying about leaving me alone, I’m telling you it’s fine. You should attend to your job first.”

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin smiled as he looked at him. “I’m going to stay until God knows how long inside my office after taking this meal. I’m not even sure if I can eat another one after hours of working or I would probably end up going to drive thru again. I seldom got the luxury of time to eat outside with a friend.” 

The way he blurted out those words were too sincere. Kyungsoo even felt sorry for him. Jongin might have got what he dreamt of but the freedom of having his personal time was sacrificed.

He found himself smiling back, leaning even closer to the table. He should not show any care with the man in front of him but he just couldn’t stop himself. There was something with Jongin’s smile and eyes that could make him do unusual things.

“Baekhyun said he will be back in an hour or so. Do you want to stay here for that long?” 

Jongin seemed to like the idea when he nodded like a silly child. “I would love that. Thank you for spending your lunch with me.” 

The sincerity in Jongin's eyes almost caught Kyungsoo off guard. Almost. 

“No need to thank me. Just think of this as a meeting between the CEO and his artist.” 

* * *

The lights were blinding but it was nothing new to Kyungsoo. The designers and make up artists were attending to him, making sure nothing was wrong with his outfit, and that his looks were still in top condition. The whole crew were running everywhere as they set up the whole area, making sure every detail that the marketing had decided were properly laid out. 

It’s been a week since he and Jongin had their lunch _meeting_. After that, they never contacted each other again. It was obvious that the CEO was busy, and so was Kyungsoo. 

That day, Baekhyun had told him that Jongin ordered him not to bother Kyungsoo and to just keep in touch with his manager, just like how things work in the entertainment agency. Baekhyun declined at first since he was the one who pushed Kyungsoo to be their brand ambassador and he couldn’t just hide all the giddiness inside him. But when Jongin explained that he wanted Kyungsoo to get enough rest during his off and free time, his best friend agreed anyway. Kyungsoo had no idea that Jongin was too caring when it came to the people he was working with. 

That was why, for unknown reasons, Kyungsoo was agitated the whole time despite everyone throwing compliments about his looks. How any outfit would look so perfect on him, even the simplest plain white tee. 

His eyes were searching the whole vicinity, looking for someone he hadn't seen for days. He still doesn’t know the reason why but he was disappointed since the CEO was not there. It was not entirely necessary for the head of the company to watch a pictorial and shooting of the advertisement. It’s just --

The door opened and the light from outside the studio caught Kyungsoo’s attention. He averted his gaze from the camera, checking who dared to interrupt their session. He was certain whoever it was, it would receive some scolding from Jongdae.

“Mr. Kim, I didn’t know you would visit today.” Jongdae’s voice resounded inside the place, and Kyungsoo stiffened as he met the visitor. The _asshole_ showed up.

“I didn’t think I would make it too, to be honest. I was glad the board decided to finish the meeting early so here I am. How’s everything?”

Jongin was a walking sin while wearing a navy blue suit, Kyungsoo thought, as he watched him walk with all his glory towards where the camera was situated. He felt his chest tightened by the fact that Jongin would watch him. He would see how Kyungsoo works. How he prepared for this advertisement. 

“Everything was going the way we planned it to be. It’s even better. Mr. Do is a natural beauty. There’s no bad angle at all.”

“I know.” Jongin smirked, his eyes immediately glued to the idol who was currently sucking a lollipop to make his lips moist. “I didn’t come here to interrupt. I came here to see how the advertisement was going. You could proceed now.”

And with those words, Jongdae bowed and instructed everyone to go back to their positions. 

Kyungsoo felt there were two hazel brown orbs pierced on him. The CEO was all eyes with everything that was happening, and that gave him an idea to play a little game. He thought it’s time to pay back for what Jongin made him feel last time inside Baekhyun’s office. 

Popping out the candy from his mouth with a loud sound, Kyungsoo licked his lips, biting the lower part as he savored the sweet taste. 

“Excuse me, I think it would help if I do this?” He asked the wardrobe staff while opening the first button of his shirt, revealing enough skin to get a great view of his upper chest. 

“I think that’s great. You have a very white complexion and your skin will certainly highlight your cheeks and lips more. I love the idea. Now, let’s continue.” Jongdae was the one who answered instead and Kyungsoo smiled, throwing a glance at Jongin who’s gaze was starting to change. 

He purposely pulled the lollipop in and out of his mouth with a loud pop, licking it while looking at the camera where he knew Jongin was focusing. The advertisement should not be sensual, in any way, and Kyungsoo was able to deliver that albeit doing something hidden behind his smiles and smirks. 

Kyungsoo then asked for a water break and noticed that Jongin asked for a bottle too. He was still looking at the camera while the photographer was playing the video they just shot. Jongin loosened his tie, opening the first buttons of his white polo underneath the navy blue suit. Kyungsoo also saw how thirsty and sweaty Jongin looked. 

He was about to laugh in victory when Jongin lifted his gaze and their eyes met. Jongin looked different. He was smirking as he stared at Kyungsoo, overpowering his confidence. Kyungsoo wanted to smirk back but he had no energy to do so. He felt weak under the CEO’s gaze, and all he could do was to swallow hard and try to calm down his breathing. 

When Jongdae shouted that the break was over, the tension between them ended as well and Jongin gave him an innocent smile and a two thumbs up. 

“You’re doing really great, Kyungsoo.”

The pictorial ended and Jongin had already left about an hour ago. He told him he was sorry he won’t be able to finish the shoot since he still needed to finish all the proposals that were sent to him. Kyungsoo nodded anyway. He was in no place to hold Jongin from his work, although he can’t deny that he was a bit disappointed. Jongin doesn’t need to know that.

He went back to the marketing department’s office to finish a few discussions with Jongdae. As he walked along the hall, he noticed that the lights inside Jongin’s office were on and decided to pay him a visit. What were his reasons? He actually doesn’t know. All that he knew was that he wanted to see Jongin all of the time. Maybe to pick up a fight with him, or to talk about the CEO’s thoughts about the shooting. Or anything. Honestly, he just needs to see Jongin. He hated the idea, but he loved the feeling every time he saw him and his chest did some things inside him that would immediately lighten up his mood. The _asshole_ doesn’t seem as bad as he remembered. 

  
  


He knocked on the CEO’s door three times and was immediately answered. Through the intercon, Jongin allowed him to enter his office and Kyungsoo felt excitement all over after hearing the man’s voice from the device. He knew something was wrong with him but he decided he’ll deal with it later.

“How did it end? Were you comfortable the whole time?” Jongin asked, not sparing him a glance. He was too immersed on his laptop, probably finishing some of his tasks.

“It was perfect. I had a great time during the whole shoot. The members of the marketing department were all professional and friendly at the same time.”

“Glad to hear that. Just give me a sec while I finish this. Feel comfortable and go get some snacks on the cupboard if you are hungry.” Jongin said then he pushed the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose as his eyes zeroed out on the bright screen in front of him. 

Kyungsoo nodded, scanning everything inside the CEO’s office. He didn't get a closer look the first time he entered the place since he was too focused on starting another World War with Jongin before. However, weeks have passed and he feels different. He was not in the mood for any revenge whatsoever. He just wanted to see Jongin smiling with those beautiful lips and crescent eyes. 

Aside from the trophies that were displayed on the right shelf, the only thing that got Kyungsoo’s attention was the picture on the coffee table. The one from ten years ago when they were still at their senior high. 

He took a glance to check if Jongin was looking. When he figured that the man was too busy to care, he checked the frame and note written on it. What he saw was nothing he had ever thought of. 

It was a picture of Jongin in his graduation gown with a note written on the bottom that says: _“Our first picture together.”_ It was obvious that there was no other person in the photograph aside from Jongin himself, and Kyungsoo who’s only side features were visible. He can’t remember what exactly was happening at that moment but he knew he was pissed off that day since Jongin was the one who bagged the highest honors. 

What does the image mean? Was it supposed to be him? Maybe Jongin was targeting another student and since Kyungsoo’s face was too common before, the CEO must have mistaken him for another guy. That’s possible, Kyungsoo thought to himself. 

There were hundreds of questions running inside his head but he decided to put all of his thoughts away. There was no way that Jongin was into him. After graduation, they never contacted each other again. Perhaps Jongin just made a mistake.

He heard Jongin clear his throat and Kyungsoo immediately returned the frame on the coffee table. He felt uneasy, afraid that he might have invaded the man’s privacy. 

Much to his relief, Jongin was still all smiles while he watched Kyungsoo set himself on the chair in front of him.

“Did you like the outcome?” Kyungsoo asked away, breaking the silence inside the CEO’s office. 

“Yeah. It was great. I actually asked for the raw photos and videos from the photographer.” Jongin replied, smiling.

Kyungsoo felt warm all over, but still, he is Do Kyungsoo, and a warm smile won’t lower his confidence. With a toothy grin he bit back, “Do you like my face that much?” 

“Everyone knows how beautiful you are ‘Soo. Even back then.” 

“Stop talking about the past. We all know I look hideous when we were in high school. Don’t you dare compare--”

“But you’re not.” Jongin closed his laptop, leaning on the table to get much closer to the idol. “You were very attractive ever since. Not to mention smart, too.”

Kyungsoo got nothing to say and was silenced by the man’s words. He felt a sudden pang in his chest as he watched Jongin’s beautiful smile, slowly faltering due to the growing silence between them. 

His phone rang loudly and he almost jolted in his place. Without even asking, Jongin already nodded, telling him to take the call first assuming it must be important.

He didn’t expect Jongdae to call him right after the shoot though maybe there were some things that they wanted to consult with Kyungsoo. However, he was surprised when the man asked him to come to a mini celebration party happening the next weekend. Probably it's for the success of their shoot. 

“Are you coming to the party?” Kyungsoo mouthed to Jongin before giving his answer to Jongdae. 

Jongin shrugged his shoulders. “I’m still not sure. I haven’t checked my schedule with Baekhyun yet.”

Kyungsoo nodded and answered the head of the marketing department immediately with a grin on his face.”I’ll only come if your CEO will also celebrate with us.”

The call ended and Jongin was dumbfounded, staring back at him. Kyungsoo was trying to hide his laughter, and probably the blush on his face, because seeing a clueless Jongin was more than adorable. 

It didn’t take five minutes before Jongin’s phone rings off. And as expected, it was Jongdae's name that was flashing on the screen. 

Jongin chuckled, pointing at him. “I guess you got me there.” He smiled at Kyungsoo before he answered the phone.

Jongin pressed the loudspeaker so the idol could hear the conversation. Jongdae’s voice was whiny on the other line.

_“Mr. Kim, there would be a mini celebration for the success of the photoshoot. We would love it if you can come.”_

“I won’t attend if it’s just a mini celebration. Use the company card and let’s celebrate the proper way. We have a top idol as our guest, yeah? We don’t want him to give just a little celebration, right? So make it big and invite everyone in the company.” He smirked, the confident look on his face made Kyungsoo’s heart somersaults. 

“And of course, I am coming.” Jongin ended the call after he heard Jongdae shouting out of joy, probably stressing his whole department out about the upcoming event.

Kyungsoo never thought that the tall, good looking kid back from highschool had a cool side. He had never encountered a man that was close to Jongin before. His heartbeat doubled when Jongin looked at him again after the call, with beautiful shining orbs and a warm smile on his lips.

* * *

The last thing Kyungsoo expected was for the CEO to contact him before the event. He figured that the Jongin back then was far different from the Kim Jongin, CEO of Kimsmetics today. Despite maintaining the same bright smile, his attitude when dealing with other people really improved. The man was indeed great in everything he did.

He only received a single text message one late evening, asking him if he was free to answer a call. Jongin was probably aware that he was in the middle of a radio show shooting that day. Luckily, everything went well and he was free earlier than the schedule.

Kyungsoo replied with a brief “ _Go ahead” ,_ pursing his lips as he tried to stop the smile that was starting to form. Why the hell was he smiling at Jongin’s message? 

The call came in less than a minute and Kyungsoo breathed deeply before answering, clearing his throat so he wouldn't sound nervous or excited or both.

“Hey.” He answered, acting calm and collected.

_“Hi Kyungsoo, I'm sorry to bother you this late.”_ Jongin’s voice was warm like usual even if the evening breeze was cold to Kyungsoo’s skin.

“I’m done with the shoot anyways. Why do you want to talk to me?”

_“Uhh, actually, it’s nothing important. Remember I told you I asked for the raw photos? I just want to ask if you want to see it, too? And maybe we could grab dinner or whatever. I still haven’t made it up to you since our lunch last time.”_

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, trying to listen to the thumping sound of his chest. He had never felt something close to that before. He knew he was already far from hating Jongin, but how was it possible to feel like he _likes_ the man’s company when all he did was to curse and hate him internally before?

After getting his thoughts straight, he swiftly answered Jongin. “I would love to see the photos, of course. Dinner? Are you asking me out on a date?”

_“Date?”_ Jongin’s voice was baffled. _“I mean, I just thought I haven’t got the chance to talk to you about… work. Yeah, work. And I just want to ask know how ever--”_

“Tomorrow. I’ll be done by six. Would you make it or--”

_“Six. Got it. See you tomorrow!”_

And just like that, the call was immediately cut off. Kyungsoo then remembered that time when Jongin ran away from the cafeteria without even apologizing. It was still indeed the same Jongin, but it was his feelings towards the guy that have changed.

* * *

It was probably the best restaurant Kyungsoo has ever set foot in. He’s been to countless 5-star restaurants before, but the place where Jongin took him was definitely exquisite. Probably because the CEO hired a special room only for them. The place was huge enough to fit probably all the employees of Kimsmetics. 

“Steaks here are my favorite.” Jongin commented, handling the menu to Kyungsoo. The server was standing on the side of their table waiting for them to finalize their order. 

“Since you know best about this place, order for me then.” Kyungsoo closed the menu and handed it over to the server.

“Are you sure? What if I ordered something you don’t like?”

“You know my choice of drinks even though I don’t have any idea where you got those from. I doubt you’ll make a mistake ordering my food.” Kyungsoo replied with a smirk.

“Fair enough.” Jongin answered, all smiles. 

As soon as they had finalized their order, Jongin relayed every detail to the server, and also asked the man to leave the bottle of wine that Jongin also picked. 

“I’m driving.” Kyungsoo argued at first when Jongin opened the lid, pouring a fair amount on Kyungsoo’s glass. 

“Me too. But a single glass won’t hurt, yeah?”

Kyungsoo didn’t reply but just raised one of his eyebrows, challenging the CEO. 

Jongin filled both of their glasses up, clinking them before taking a sip on the one in his hand. Kyungsoo did the same, and he loved how sweet the wine was. 

“So, where are the pictures?”

Jongin simpered. “Baekhyun will probably send it to you within the day.”

“I thought that was the reason for this meeting, no?”

“Honestly, it was just an excuse. I find it lame but it worked anyways. I actually wanted to make up from our lunch before. We haven’t had a formal conversation back then because my phone won’t stop buzzing.”

  
  


Kyungsoo enjoyed how Jongin shared a few stories about his work, and how the man made sure he won’t feel any awkwardness despite being alone inside the VIP room. He also loved the food the CEO had picked for him and at the same time wondered how Jongin knew too much information about him.

“Here, take mine.” Jongin suddenly interrupted him in the middle of his thoughts, giving him his own plate of steak instead which was already sliced into bite sizes. 

“Jongin, I don’t know why you’re acting like this. You think I can’t cut my own steak?” He was actually not pissed off, maybe flabbergasted. He just doesn’t know how to express it in a better way.

“Oh, sorry! I was just trying to make it easier for you so you would be comfortable. I’m really sor-”

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo breathed out, calmly this time. “It’s okay. No need to worry about me all the time. This night should be enjoyed by us, not only me.”

There was no sign of the bright and cheerful CEO, only a man that looked like he lost a whole month’s sale with a blink of an eye. Jongin looked dejected albeit still trying to give Kyungsoo an awkward smile.

“Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

“Stop apologizing and just make it up for the failed lunch before. That’s why we’re here, right?”

Jongin nodded weakly. Kyungsoo was the first to give a sincere smile this time, not even sure if he did it to cheer the man in front of him. He had no reasons to do it, however, he was just not used to seeing Jongin with a down face. 

* * *

If there was one thing that Kyungsoo realized that night, it would be that Jongin was really a gentleman. Kyungsoo didn’t even try to argue when the man offered to pour him his drink every now and then, to call the server every time he needed something, to even accompany him outside when he said he needed to use the bathroom. 

They were laughing in the middle of Kyungsoo’s storytelling about how he was able to ditch the kissing scene that was plotted on his first ever drama. Jongin was probably enjoying everything that he was sharing with the way he laughed, his eyes almost disappeared. 

Everything seemed going to be the way it should until Jongin’s phone rang off, the vibration was too loud to ignore since his phone was placed on the table. 

It was already way past office hours and Kyungsoo would be lying if he told that he isn’t curious about who's the caller at that time. He wasn’t sure if Jongin was in a relationship or not and he wouldn't dare ask the man about it and make him think that Kyungsoo was interested in him. However, his stomach churn upon seeing the name flashing on the CEO’s phone screen. It was the name of the successful model who was now in Japan: Taemin. Jongin’s ex-model. Jongin’s ex- partner. 

“Excuse me for a while, I just need to--”

“Go ahead.” Kyungsoo cut in. Jongin threw him another warm smile as he picked up the phone, leaving Kyungsoo inside the VIP room.

The silence since Jongin left was thick and it was not helping that he was alone in such a the place. It had only been fifteen minutes but he felt he was waiting for hours. And he doesn’t like what he felt. 

Jongin and Taemin were known for being the best of friends even after they broke up. He happened to see the news on social media since it was literally everywhere. It didn’t bother him that time, but tonight, he felt a pang in his heart, a sudden shortness of breath. Especially when Jongin came back wearing the brightest smile Kyungsoo had ever seen. 

“Sorry it took me so long. I hope it’s okay with you.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Kyungsoo lied. “Actually, I just packed my things up. I was just waiting for you to ask for your permission if I could leave now? Sorry to cut this dinner short but I don’t feel good. Maybe I ate too much.”

“Let me drive you home then.”

“No. I’ll drive.”

Jongin stood up from his seat, circling the table so he could reach for Kyungsoo and helped him with his chair. “Kyungsoo, I insist. You’re not feeling well and who knows what might happ-”

“I’ll drive.” Kyungsoo declared and he made sure that there won’t be any more room for argument. Jongin nodded weakly as he opened the door for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo felt like he was the pettiest person in the world when he was alone inside his room, scrolling over an article about Jongin and his ex lover. How happy they looked and how they were still maintaining the same relationship without any label. 

He wanted everything to stop. The warm feeling that always gives him butterflies everytime he sees Jongin, the excitement every moment they are together. And now, the feeling of being disappointed for unknown reasons. Or maybe he knew what the reasons were, and he just couldn’t accept them.

* * *

He was the star of the night the moment he arrived at the party. Jongdae followed Jongin’s order indeed by throwing an extravagant celebration. With the location and the number of guests, Kyungsoo assumed the media and other company representatives were invited as well.

He was seated beside Baekhyun and Jongin and they were all comfortably chatting, the incident from last week almost forgotten. _Almost_.

“Excuse me, I’ll just go to the washroom.” Kyungsoo excused himself when he noticed that Jongin kept on looking at his phone as if waiting for something or _someone_. Maybe he really was. 

“Want me to come with you?” Baekhyun asked to which Kyungsoo declined. 

“I’ll be back soon.” He turned to Jongin, waiting for his reply or even a single acknowledgement but the man was already focused on his phone, eyes fixed on the screen.

He wanted to wash his face to somehow wake himself up, however, he was wearing makeup and he regretted that he agreed with Jongdae’s decision to use the Kimsmetics products that night for additional promotion for all the guests. Talking about marketing strategies. 

Kyungsoo was standing outside the male’s comfort room door, contemplating if he’s going to take a walk outside or to return to their table. While passing his time, he overheard two girls, probably employees under Jongin’s company, talking while on their way to the ladies room.

“I heard Taemin’s back.” The girl with blonde hair said.

The other girl in red dress who was busy rummaging inside his small pouch stopped. “You mean _ the ex?” _

“Yup.” The blonde woman replied. “And there were rumors that they were going back together. Too bad, I really like the CEO.”

“But it’s Taemin we are talking about.” The girl in red dressed replied. “And as if Mr. Kim would like you back.”

“Yeah. Mr. Kim was just perfect, you know. His partner would be the luckiest.” 

Kyungsoo took those words as his queue to leave. He doesn’t want to hear more that would add up to his agony. His heart was already thumping loudly inside his chest, his stomach churning. 

  
  
  


“There you are! What took you so long?” It was his best friend who pulled him, clinging on his arms as he led the way back to their table.

“I was just… there was a long queue.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Enough. Jongin was looking for you. Oh, and I’m also leaving since I need to take care of some interviews. I’ll be right back. Go ahead and bond with your high school _friend,_ okay?” Baekhyun playfully winked as he tugged Kyungsoo towards their area. 

Jongin’s phone was nowhere on sight the moment Kyungsoo sat in his place. He was welcomed by a smile by Jongin while he poured wine on his glass.

“Enjoying your party?” The CEO asked, placing the goblet beside Kyungsoo’s hand when their skins touched. Jongin playfully rubbed the back of his hands with his fingers. With just a single touch, Kyungsoo already felt dizzy and warm all over.

“Yeah.” was all he could reply as Jongin moved impossibly close, invading his personal space. 

“You look beautiful tonight. I hope you know that. Well, you’re beautiful ever since, but tonight, you’re exceptional.” Jongin winked, raising his own wine glass before he stood up and called for the crowd's attention. Kyungsoo feels he’s about to throw up with the mixture of overwhelmed feelings inside him. That unknown feeling that he doesn’t want to acknowledge that was why he was living in despair for the past few weeks.

“Everyone, can I get your attention please?” Jongin said, loud and clear, the authoritative stance of a top CEO fitted him perfectly. “You all know why we’re gathered here tonight, right? Our country’s top idol, actor, singer, name it and he will definitely top everything, Mr. Do Kyungsoo and Kimsmetics would probably be the biggest collaboration this year. The success is within our reach, all thanks to him.” He raised his glass higher for everyone to see. “Cheers for Kyungsoo and cheers for Kimsmetics.”

Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses but the whole place seemed to be mute for Kyungsoo when Jongin looked at him , straight into his eyes, with the same sincere smile on his face that Kyungsoo had seen a decade ago. 

Jongin leaned down to him, whispering, “Thank you, Kyungsoo, so much.” And Kyungsoo felt something warm and soft on his cheeks. He was frozen in his place when he realized that Jongin just kissed him. It was nothing romantic since it was just a friendly peck but Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when he felt the taller man’s lips. He knew he had already crossed the line of being just acquaintance with Jongin. 

The CEO clinked their glasses before he sat beside Kyungsoo again, this time, closer than before, their shoulders touching. 

Kyungsoo knew it would probably be one of the longest nights of his life. 

* * *

After his own few glasses of alcohol, Kyungsoo noticed that the CEO didn’t drink another one after he finished his first glass. Jongin told him that he was driving and he doesn’t want to bother anyone to send him home. Even if Jongin could afford anything he wanted, the man stayed humble. And honestly, Kyungsoo admired him for that.

They were laughing from the lame joke Baekhyun just blurted out. Kyungsoo felt comfortable surrounded by the people that’s close to him. His best friend, his manager, and now, Jongin. 

In the middle of their endless conversation and subtle touches where Jongin held his hands every once in a while without any reason, Jongin pulled his phone out of his pocket, a bright smile written all over his face.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” He said, rubbing yet another series of comforting circles on the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t need to ask why-- no, he has no right to ask why. To question the man whom he was meeting or where he was going. But he really wanted to know, at the same time, he wanted to confirm if what he was feeling was right. Kyungsoo was old enough to distinguish infatuation from falling in love.

It didn’t take Jongin more than ten minutes to come back; however, he’s not alone. The man standing beside him was never new to Kyungsoo. He’s one of the best models in Asia, who wouldn’t recognize the man as beautiful as him. 

The reporters immediately rushed towards them, pointing their cameras and microphone to the newest guest, but Jongin stopped them all, using his own body to cover the model. Kyungsoo felt a pinch inside his chest as he clenched his jaw.

“Everyone, please move away. Taemin is a guest and a friend that just decided to visit and celebrate with us. Let’s give him space so he would be comfortable. Save the interviews next week. I don’t want any news about this to come out.”

The reporters seemed to listen when they moved back, going to their respective tables again, except for one.

“Are you two together again? There were rumors speculating that Taemin came back for good because of you, Mr. Kim.”

Kyungsoo witnessed how Jongin’s gentle face turned into something different. Something he hadn’t seen ever since. His face was blank, but his eyes spoke for him. He was mad. Jongin was mad. And it was because he was protecting his ex-- or maybe present lover.

“No.” Jongin replied briefly. “We are just friends. I told you no interviews tonight and respect everyone’s privacy.” With that being said, all the people seemed to be affected by the CEO’s words. The place was filled with silence and gasps. But the only thing Kyungsoo could hear was the heavy sound of his own breathing, and the screeching of the chair where Taemin would sit on. 

Kyungsoo lost track of time after drinking everything that Baekhyun had laid unto him. Minseok was already gone and trusted Baekhyun for taking Kyungsoo home. However, it was obvious it was neither of them who could drive home. They’ll probably end up riding a cab.

Jongin casually talked to them, asking him if he was still sober or sometimes stopping him to drink more but it was limited to that. He was still patting Kyuugsoo’s shoulder sometimes, for comfort maybe, but ever since Taemin arrived, Jongin was all eyes and ears on him. 

“Congratulations.” The voice was soft and light and Kyungsoo turned around just to see that it was from the model. “Jonginnie was lucky indeed to have you as their brand endorser.” Taemin offered his hand to the idol.

Kyungsoo wanted to laugh. He doesn’t know if the model has pure intent of congratulating him or Taemin noticed that there was something going on between him and Jongin. Was there really something or was it just Kyungsoo feeding up his ego? 

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo reached out shaking the model's hand.

“As much as I would like to stay, I really need to go home. I went here directly from my flight because Jongin was begging me to, and I am really exhausted.”

“Sure, go ahead.” Kyungsoo swiftly replied. “I’m sure you’re very tired. I know how it feels getting not enough rest after a long flight.” At that point, Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he was trying to keep a par with Taemin.

“I’ll get going then. Enjoy the rest of the night.” Taemin gave him another smile. Baekhyun, on the other hand, gave Taemin a quick hug.

“I’ll just send him out.” The CEO said and Kyungsoo tried not to look bothered by nodding his head. 

As soon as they were out of sight, Kyungsoo stood from his chair and informed Baekhyun that he would just get some air. His best friend bought it and Kyungsoo followed the path where Jongin and Taemin went. At that point, he had no idea what he was doing. 

He reached the bar’s exit in no time, and just like what he had expected, the persons he was looking for were there, in each other's arms. Jongin has Taemin wrapped around him, and the same goes for the model. They stayed in the same position for a few minutes, giggling about something Kyungsoo was not able to hear. 

After a few minutes or so, Taemin pulled back. He leaned closer to the taller man, planting a kiss on his cheeks. It was nothing romantic, more of a friendly greeting, just like what Jongin did earlier to him. But the pain Kyungsoo had felt made him hold his breath. He didn’t plan on liking Jongin. He hated him. He hated that _asshole_. He was supposed to. But now that he had finally accepted that he likes the CEO, it was like he was outright rejected. 

He quickly turned back, walking as fast as he could albeit stumbling because he couldn’t even stand straight anymore. He doesn’t want Jongin to know that he followed him. However, it seemed like destiny had a different plan when Kyungsoo missed his step on the elevated hallway of the bar, making him almost fall on the ground. But Jongin was swift, grabbing him back and securely holding him.

“Kyungsoo, are you okay? Why are you here? Are you leaving, too?”

Kyungsoo tried to hold his tears. “I was… I was planning to get some fresh air.”

Jongin tilted his head, confused. “If that is so, then allow me to come with you. You know crazy fans might attack you if you’re alone outside, right?”

“Ah, yes. You’re right. Guess I’ll stay then. Let’s just go back to our table.” 

They walked back to the party, with Jongin’s hand carefully placed on his lower back, assisting him. Baekhyun gave them a knowing look but didn't say anything.

* * *

Kyungsoo remained silent for the rest of the night until the guests started to leave one by one. When it was only him, Baekhyun, and Jongin that were left on their table, his best friend asked him if he wanted to go home since Jongin already called for their company driver to send both of them home. Kyungsoo declined the offer, saying he’ll just ask for Minseok to pick him up instead. Baekhyun and Jongin were arguing with him because both of them clearly heard the manager earlier that he won’t be able to send the idol back home since he will be going somewhere far away. 

“I am old enough to take care of myself, no?” He uttered while he faced Baekhyun. The latter was rendered speechless. 

The three of them went their separate ways with Baekhyun riding their company’s car, Jongin, who’s giving him another concerned look, also rode on his car and drove away. Kyungsoo was left alone, seated on the bench where the waiting area was.

He watched how Jongin’s car left without even sparing him another glance before he got into his luxury vehicle. He then covered himself with a cap and a mask, starting to look for a cab. He doesn’t have anyone to pick him up, who was he kidding? 

Kyungsoo walked and walked for God knows how long to will his thoughts away, trying to detach any emotions inside his chest. And just right before he had reached the loading and unloading bay, a familiar car from not long ago stopped in front of him, the windows slowly rolling down.

_Dejavu._

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.” Jongin offered.

Kyungsoo stopped, crossing his arms. “Why did you come back?”

“Because I felt like you were lying earlier. Just like before. I know Minseok won’t pick you up.” 

“What about Taemin?” 

“What about him?” Jongin pulled to a stop before he stepped out of his car. He walked beside Kyungsoo, placing his own coat onto the idol as additional cover. “Taemin already left. I assumed you saw us? Minho called for him.” 

Kyungsoo sighed in defeat before riding Jongin's car. Just like before, he had no other choice.

He didn’t utter a single word the whole trip. The only sound in the thick atmosphere between them was the purring of the car’s engine and the honks of the cars from the road. Even Jongin stayed silent, respecting his privacy albeit Kyungsoo kept on catching Jongin through his peripheral view that the CEO looked agitated and wanted to ask something.

They reached Kyungsoo’s place in no time. This time, he asked the CEO to send him to his apartment in Ilsan and not to his condo unit since he has no schedule for the next coming days. He explained that he needed a good rest after his tight schedule for the past months.

Jongin helped him remove his seatbelt when he noticed Kyungsoo was not moving, their faces were just a breath apart. 

“Can you..” Kyungsoo knew he was a lost cause when he allowed his heart to take over him that minute. ” Can you please stay with me… tonight?”

To say that Jongin was surprised was an understatement. His eyes doubled it size, brows knitted.

“Kyungsoo, you’re drunk.” A deep sigh. “You need to take some rest and clear your head from any thoughts you have.”

“I am drunk, yes, but I am fully aware of everything that’s happening.” Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s arms, making him stay close. When Jongin remained silent, Kyungsoo decided to slowly loosen his grip on him. He also took the chance of their privacy to speak and to ask everything that was bothering him.

“Do you like me, Jongin?” It was the first thing which came into his mind. “If you don’t have any feelings for me, if I’ve read everything wrong, then you could go and I won’t reach out for you anymore. But if you do, even if it’s just 1%, then I’ll be waiting inside.” 

Kyungsoo didn’t wait for the other man’s response and pulled away from Jongin instead before he went out of the car. He didn’t bother looking back, he doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself even more.

As he reached his home, he closed his doors, and so were his eyes. He was so close to crying. He had never imagined falling in love in a very unexpected time, with the most unexpected person. Jongin probably hated him too after all those years. There was a huge possibility that the CEO was just doing his job, keeping him close because he needs him. His company needs Kyungsoo. 

He heard Jongin’s car start to move, the head lights were blinding inside his pitch black apartment. He shook his head. How could he be so damn foolish?

Kyungsoo peeled himself away from the door, walking towards his room, when he heard footsteps walking closer. The blinding lights were not visible anymore. He ran back and waited for the bell to ring. He didn’t wait for too long though since after a few seconds, it came.

He opened the door as quickly as he could and saw Jongin standing on the other side, looking nervous as worry was painted all over his face.

“You know I still need to park the car, right?” Jongin tried to smile weakly.

Kyungsoo started to tear up as he jumped over the taller man, wrapping his arms on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Jongin.” He kissed him softly on the cheeks. “Thank you for not leaving.”


	3. iii

It took them almost an hour to start their conversation. Kyungsoo was seated on the end of the couch while Jongin was on the other side. He was fidgeting while stealing glances at the CEO. He doesn’t know where to begin when after all, it was him who asked for Jongin to stay.

“Do you want anything to drink before we start?”

Jongin chuckled. “Start? I didn’t know this was an interview.” He moved a little closer to get a glimpse of the idol’s face. “Kyungsoo, if you are not yet ready then I could--”

“No.” Kyungsoo sternly replied. Jongin was caught off guard but nodded nonetheless and stayed still in his place. 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. He felt he was filming the most award winning movie he was casted, like every decision and emotion he would pour would affect everything. The most difficult movie he was living for ever since he existed: _his life._

He cleared his throat to get the CEO’s attention. “I’m sorry.” He started off and watched how Jongin’s face turned clueless. “I’m sorry for being mean during highschool because I thought you were just mocking me. I’m sorry if I didn’t give you a chance to explain your side back then. I’m sorry for being such a dick, not just back then but even today.” 

Kyungsoo didn’t notice that tears were slowly falling from his eyes and Jongin was quick to wipe them away with his hands.

“I’ve already forgiven you Kyungsoo and do believe that I always wanted you to be happy.”

Kyungsoo looked up to the man who was holding his face. “Tell me, why did you not leave? Do you really… like me?” 

“Not only 1%.” Jongin smiled with his eyes. “I've liked you since the day I met you. I tried to befriend you but you seem too focused with your studies that’s why I’ve decided to stay away while you prioritize on your goal.”

“But you didn’t even let me be the top of the class.” Kyungsoo replied, acting sulky. Both of them started to laugh it off, the heaving feelings earlier slowly dissipating.

“Tell you what,” Jongin moved beside him and held his hand, drawing comforting circles. “I was doing it on purpose so you would notice me. I was hoping that one day, you would ask me to be your study buddy but it didn’t happen. You just avoided me even more.” 

“And the note with a heart? What was that for?”

Jongin quirked his brows. “You still remember that? I guess you were in love with me back then, too.” 

  
  


“Shut up, Kim. “ The idol playfully smacked him on his arm.

“The note was actually my first time flirting with you but I saw you threw it away. Then I almost lost hope so decided not to bother you anymore.”

As they continued to reminisce, Kyungsoo suddenly remembered the one thing that he first noticed when he entered Jongin’s office. This was the perfect time to ask for it.

“You have a graduation photo framed on your coffee table, right?”

Jongin nodded, smiling. “Yup. I thought you wouldn’t notice. I even wrote a caption saying _Our first picture together._ ”

“So that means?”

“That means I didn’t give up. Not even until today. I was still hoping to be close to you, even just friends. That picture was memorable to me to be honest. You were so pissed off that day and I wanted to comfort you so bad but I know I would only ruin your mood even more. So I waited for the right timing and then I saw some of your friends cheering you up. I was glad to see you smile one last time before we part ways. I asked my mom to move where you were standing, telling her that the lightning on that part was better, because that’s the only way we could have a picture together.”

“You could’ve asked me, no?”

“At that time, you think you would allow me? I’m sure not.”

They were surrounded with silence for the next moment. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to react because it was obvious he read everything wrong since day one. How could he be so naive and blinded with greed and not notice the people’s real intent around him?

“So,” Jongin was the one who broke the silence this time. He heaved a deep breath before he continued. “I’m so glad you asked me to stay tonight. That, somehow, you were able to acknowledge my feelings. I like you Kyungsoo, very much, and I don’t think I would feel this with anyone else.” 

Kyungsoo buried his face on Jongin’s chest, trying to hide the blush on his face. 

“I assumed the reason why you asked me to be here, was that you like me too, then? Even if it’s just 1%?”

Kyungsoo giggled, pulling away from the CEO. “No, not 1%. I give it a ten, maybe?” 

Jongin pinched him lightly on the nose. “Then that would do for me.” He leaned closer to the idol, their nose almost bumping, and Kyungsoo just closed his eyes, allowing the taller man to continue whatever he was planning. 

He felt warm lips on his as Jongin planted a kiss. It was more than a chaste kiss but was in no way sensual. Like Jongin was still asking for permission, waiting for Kyungsoo to respond. The idol opened his eyes and noticed that Jongin’s gazes were a little darker than earlier, so he moved his lips, like what Jongin was waiting for.

Everything happened swiftly, with both of them ending with no clothes on Kyungsoo’s bed, the only light they had was from the moon outside; the only sounds they could hear were their breaths gasping for air, the skin slapping against skin, the loud beating of their hearts. 

Never did he imagine that a day would come that Jongin, that _asshole_ , would be on top of him, marking his white skin as he rammed inside Kyungsoo’s rim, making love endless that night. 

None of them wanted to let go in each other's arms nor free the other’s lips albeit both of them were unable to move their limbs. They stayed beside each other with tangled arms and unlimited kisses like they were making up of the ten long wasted years.

* * *

Kyungsoo woke up naked inside his empty room the next morning and immediately stood up. He reached for his boxer shorts and the nearest clothing in sight which was Jongin’s button up. He smiled, knowing that the CEO never ditched him, as he wore the man’s clothes which was definitely way too long for him.

The smell that welcomed him the moment he went out of his room was coming from the kitchen. It was definitely inviting, especially for the one who had a hangover. Without wasting any more time, he proceeded to the kitchen and there he saw Jongin who was wearing only his pants. They looked like a newly married couple after the honeymoon.

“Oh, you’re up. Good mor--” Jongin turned to him and failed to continue his greeting upon catching a sight of Kyungsoo. He could see the curves and the outline of Kyungsoo’s body beneath the white polo as the light strikes through it, his milky smooth thighs were also in plain sight since the button up only covered up to the idol’s mid-thigh. 

“Good morning to me, I guess. You sure know how to tease.” Jongin walked towards him, planting a kiss on his forehead and giving him a warm hug. Kyungsoo could get used to those gestures. 

“Not really though. Haven’t done this with anyone else ever since.”

Jongin returned his attention back to the dining table and Kyungsoo followed him, seating on his side. He was served with hangover soup and a cup of coffee, their breakfast was already prepared in the middle of the table.

“You could eat anything you want after finishing the soup.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Kyungsoo grabbed the spoon, checking the soup the CEO had prepared. He was surprised when he realized it actually tastes great. Despite being busy with his job, Jongin still had time to learn how to cook. 

“I guess you’re used to doing these with your ex-partners.” 

Jongin chuckled as he prepared his own plate. “No. This was my first time cooking for someone else this early in the morning. Well, except from my mom.”

“What about Taemin then?” Kyungsoo swore he should just shut his mouth because Jongin’s face immediately changed at the mention of his ex’s name. The taller man didn’t answer until he was back on his seat with a full plate. 

“Taemin was just a great friend. My greatest friend I think. Can I be honest with you?” He asked, staring directly at Kyungsoo’s eyes. The idol wasn’t sure if he would say yes because he was afraid of Jongin’s confession. Were the rumors really true that him and the model were getting back together?

With no other choice, Kyungsoo found himself nodding. Jongin gave him a soft smile before he continued.

“Me and Taemin really clicked the moment we met. Like, we were a whole piece that was split into two. We shared the same hobby, the same fashion sense and taste in music, even favorite video games and talents.” 

Kyungsoo decided to focus more on his soup while showing that he was still listening to Jongin’s story. He needed to calm his emotions down, to try not to cry because he doesn’t know where their relationship was going now. Or are they even in a relationship after last night.

“To summarize it, we decided to take our relationship to the next level. I love him and I know he loves me as much and we can’t let each other go. Not until we were left alone inside a room and drunk for the first time. We could kiss, yes, but both of us felt it.”

“Felt what?” Kyungsoo asked, not being able to stop himself.

“That we can’t make love to each other. I can’t imagine that happening before and he said the same too. So at the end, we decided to stick together and to stay as friends. Or as we call it, brothers from different mothers.”

“So you’re a virgin?” 

Jongin almost blew the food inside his mouth. “What? No. He’s the only serious relationship I got but that doesn’t mean I didn’t get any hookups.”

“A playboy I see.”

“Hey, no fair. I only look for one when I have time. And that seldom happens. Enough about me. What about you? There were rumors that you have many ex partners in the industry.”

Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed that he already emptied his bowl. The soup did a great help on his headache. He grabbed a plate and filled it with bread, bacon, and eggs.

“I won’t beat around the bush. I got five exes and all of them didn’t last long. The longest was probably three or five months? I had hookups too but Minseok should know about it because he’s the one who’s going to answer my rumors. I am way too busy to handle a relationship so if you are clingy and begs for attention and time, then I’m not the one for you.”

Jongin stood up from his chair to get a refill on his plate. He looked too sinful with those toned abs on his tanned skin and Kyungsoo couldn’t resist but to pull him on his arms. 

“Mmmh, you still smell so good while I reek of alcohol.” He said, voice muffled because his face was literally on the man’s chest. He planted butterfly kisses on Jongin’s skin, making the man shiver.

“Thought you weren’t the clingy type?”

“I can be when I have time.” He said, looking up to Jongin and smirking.

Jongin planted a kiss on his lips, once, twice, before he started nipping on the idol’s lower lip, his hands roaming until they reached Kyungsoo’s asscheeks, grabbing them fully on his palms. 

“You got the perfect ass, you know that?” Jongin started to pepper him with kisses on his lips before he went down on his neck, licking and sucking his skin.

“I get that a lot actually.”

Jongin lifted him on his ass and placed him on top of the dining table, causing them to almost flip all the food that was placed on top.

“Woah! Are you that hungry, Kim?”

“Oh you don’t know how much.” Jongin replied, opening the buttons of his polo one by one. “Never have I imagined you being my breakfast. I definitely won’t complain.” 

Kyungsoo sucked on his breath when Jongin dipped his head and suckled his nipples one at a time, giving both hard buds equal attention.

“Fuck, Ngh, do you--” He strated, arching his back. “Do you prefer eating on the table or do you want breakfast in bed?” 

He could feel the CEO’s smirking on his skin before he looked up. “Breakfast in bed definitely sounds great.”

* * *

After Kyungsoo’s advertisements went viral, as they always do, every type of cosmetics he used were all sold out. His fans also bought different shades and types of products from Kimsmetics, and finally, after months of working everything out, they were able to beat Fenty with a huge gap. 

Jongin asked his secretary and Jongdae to organize a celebration party which everyone deserves for working hard. Both of them also told Baekhyun that they were now dating. The man deserves to know anyway. Like the usual, Baekhyun was making unnecessary reactions, usual Baekhyun things, but congratulated them nonetheless. If there’s anything they were thankful for for that man, it was that no matter how he was easily swayed, he knew how to keep a secret. 

“So when’s the wedding?” Baekhyun teased. Both of them glared at him and the secretary ended up giggling by himself. 

The celebration party was immediately set that weekend while they were all still on cloud nine for reaching more than their target sales. The board of directors were all there and so were the media and a few guests. 

Despite having many influential people inside, only one thing stood out during the whole event. And it was Kyungsoo and Jongin being so close with each other, they couldn’t tear themselves away from the other unless the CEO needed to attend to the VIP guests. Baekhyun was already giving them warning for being too obvious but Kyungsoo just won’t budge.

It was no longer a surprise for Kyungsoo to see Jongin’s _ex-lover_ during the party. Jongin already explained everything and he fully accepted the man’s explanation. The model didn’t come alone. Minho, his partner who was also a known actor was also with him.

As the party got livelier and the night got darker, both of them decided to sneak out and have a little fun. Finding a hidden corner near the men’s comfort room, Kyungsoo pulled Jongin behind a tall plant, assuming no one would ever see them.

“You sure love public display of affection.” Jongin teased, caging him on the wall. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when he felt Jongin’s lips were so close to him, to his neck, which was his weak spot. 

“I…” He uttered as Jongin started to suckle the pale skin. “I just wanted to show everyone that you’re already mine.”

“I am already yours ever since.” Jongin smiled affectionately before diving in for the idol’s lips. Kyungsoo placed his hands around Jongin’s neck for balance as the latter started to nip on his lower lip, sucking and licking his tongue. 

Kyungsoo’s soft moans were swallowed by Jongin’s skillful mouth, the taller man’s hands were comfortably resting on the globe of Kyungsoo’s asscheeks making the latter grow a tent inside his pants. Luckily, he didn’t wear leather jeans that night. 

They were almost out of breath when they heard someone behind them clearing his throat not just once. Jongin immediately detached himself from the idol, lips red and wet, eyes blown, his styled hair already wrecked. The CEO was catching his breath, both of them were, when they saw Jongdae, giving them a mocking gaze. 

“Oh, look.” He said softly, making sure only the three of them would hear it. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo panicked and moved a little too clumsy, bumping on the plant behind him and causing it to fall. 

The accident caught everyone’s attention and all of them remained silent, gaping at both of them. 

Kyungsoo’s shirt was not tucked anymore, his hair disheveled. Jongin’s button up looked the same, his tie already loose. 

It felt like the earth stopped moving as everyone waited for any words between them until Jongdae broke the deafening silence. He wasn’t the marketing head for nothing. 

“Wow, would you look at that. This further proves that our lip products were really that great. There was no smudge at all!” Jongdae uttered like they were just doing an advertisement clip.

Much to their surprise, everyone was still silent, probably waiting for Jongdae’s next words so the marketing head continued,

“I guess this could help our advertisement, no? Next ad for Kimsmetics would be the two of you, proving that our lipsticks are indeed, _make out_ proof.” He grinned, teasing. “Clap with me if you agree.” 

The guests clapped altogether, including Baekhyun who was about to die from laughter, and Minseok who looked like he lost his shit the moment he saw the idol and the CEO. They were planning to confess to Kyungsoo’s manager after the celebration but apparently, fate decided to intervene. 

* * *

“Would you be okay with that? I mean, everyone knowing you and I would be… you know--” Jongin stuttered while Kyungsoo was standing behind him, brushing his full brown hair. The idol often sleepovers in Jongin’s place every chance time would allow them to. They were both busy with their profession and both agreed they won’t hinder each other’s jobs.

“That you and I will be in a relationship?” Jongin ended,, looking up where Kyungsoo was also glancing down at him. “Your image would be ruined. I’ve heard how tough it is for an idol to be in a relationship.”

“We? In a relationship?” Kyungsoo asked, bemused. “You didn't even ask me to be your boyfriend yet.”

“But we already made love several times and--”

“Still, that doesn’t mean we’re boyfriends, officially.” Kyungsoo teased even more, holding his laugh and loving the way Jongin was pouting his lips. He can’t believe he hadn’t seen the adorable side of his _ex-nemesis_ a decade ago. 

Jongin quickly turned to him, holding him in place. “Then what are we?”

“I don't know, hook ups? You're the top in our class so you should figure it out.” He loved how confused Jongin looked that moment, the pout was even growing. 

When the CEO was left speechless while resting his head on Kyungsoo’s tummy, the idol ended his joke. “I’m just kidding. But seriously though, you haven’t asked me yet to be your boyfriend officially.”

Jongin smiled though he was still pouting. “Then, can you be my boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo grabbed the CEO’s face with both of his hands. “I’ll think about it.”

“‘Soo…” He whined.

“You know, I love it everytime you call me that.” 

“Well, Baekhyun was calling you the same, too.”

“It’s probably because I told him that I hated it before.”

Jongin tilted his head as he allowed Kyungsoo to sit on his lap. “So he knows?” The CEO asked.

Kyungsoo nodded, grinning. “I get updates about you thanks to him.”

“So you’ve been watching me all along?”

“Yeah.” He pressed a kiss on Jongin’s lips. “I was actually waiting for the right time to apologize too and maybe fixed the mess between us before which was obviously made by me,more than a decade ago. I thought this time won’t come but thankfully, it did. Maybe even more than I expected.”

It was Jongin’s turn to pepper him with kisses; his cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips. They stayed in each other’s arms, giggling and cuddling until Kyungsoo gave a final peck on Jongin’s nose. 

“Oh, and my answer is yes.”

“What do you mean?” Jongin questioned, forgetting everything they were talking about just minutes ago. 

“You asked me earlier if I could be your boyfriend so, yes, I’m your boyfriend from now on. And I’ll let my manager handle this. I’m sure he could fix any rumors. Or maybe I could just quit the entertainment industry and be a full time boyfriend. I guess your income is sufficient enough to support us both.” the idol jested. 

There was a spark that glowed on Jongin’s eyes. “I actually like the sound of that.” 

“Yeah, No.” Kyungsoo pinched his now boyfriend on both of his cheeks. “I want us to be successful in our own ways. Honestly, I never thought we would end up together after all those years.” 

“I didn’t too, but I really hope we could. Trust me when I say I prayed for you ever since. I know this might be a little late but, let’s start all over again. Properly this time. Let’s forget about what happened ten years ago.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he witnessed the most beautiful smile in the whole world in front of him. He just couldn’t stop kissing the CEO on his lips. 

“Yeah. Let’s.”


End file.
